A wild tale
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Silver is sent by Gold to investigate attacks in Ilex foret little did he know that he would have to help a wild person escape from team rocket. first fanfic. Good story i think, but I'm not good at grammer plus stupid summery... yay... rated T to be safe. tell me if it needs to be rated up or not... yeah i have No self confidence
1. it begins

**DISCLAMER: I do not repeat NOT own pokemon the only thing i own here is the pokemon girl. identity unknown. **

**Pokemon girl: HI I'm Laura!**

**Catro1000: LAURA! you ruined the surprise**

**Laura: Sorry...**

**Catro1000: It's ok got to the set and we will start ok?**

**Laura: Ok! *runs to the set***

Prolouge

_Fire blazed in a great forest many lives lost. A figure with a bloody injured arm was carried through the forest by a creature with five other creatures following it. They jumped into a small boat and set off to sea escaping from the men in black uniforms that were sent to capture one of the seven who were sold out._

_Four months later_

_A lady walked through a large forest to get home in Golden rod city. But she heard a bush rustle then something bolted at her._

_One months later_

In a route somewhere by Goldenrod City, a red haired boy and his pokemon were relaxing by a tree, after training, when his pokegear rang.

"What do you mean there are attacks happening in Ilex Forest recently?" the red head said to a boy with a black cap with a yellow stripe in the middle that was backwards and had goggles on the pokegear.

"_I mean that there are attacks happening there I would look into it myself but- ""GOLD HELP US WITH THE POEMON HERE" A shrill old woman yelled. "UGH ALRIGHT OLD LADY CALM DOWN, sorry I got to go bye Silver"_ Gold said while hanging up. "Ok to Ilex Forest weavile" Silver said to the black creature that nodded.

"wev."

_Meanwhile in Goldenrod City_

"THERE SHE IS GET THE POKEMON GIRL" the shop keeper said pointing to the short brown haired girl wearing leaf clothing, with his broom, as she ran on the rooftops as her feet began to be shot at. Ahe jumped down and ran down the street then turned into a dead end. She growled as they closed in on her "it's time for her to be taught a lesson for stealing and attacking us" a person said. The girl whistled as loud as she could then stood there for a while, when two figures jumped in front of her. A weavile and a feralligator, then she pointed out to the people when water began to flow around their feet then ice began to freeze over freezing the people in place. Then a third figure came from the rooftops, a giant dog creature that was orange with tiger stripes known as an Arcanine, she jumped on the Arcanine and they took off to the Ilex forest.

"Damn it, she got away again".

_Meanwhile _

"We are in Golden rod city now, just before Ilex." Silver said as he turned a corner, he saw ice coming out from an ally. Silver looked down the ally to see multiple people frozen from the knee down.

"LOOK IT'S A WEAVILE" a woman said pointing at the red head and the black creature next to him.

"Is he with the pokemon girl?" A man whispered

"He douse have a strange color of hair." Another whispered "who's the pokemon girl?" Silver asked "A person from hell she comes, steals, and attacks us this is her doing." a woman explained.

"Let me help you" Silver said throwing a pokeball that released a red gyradose. "Use a small flamethrower to get the ice off the people" Silver ordered as the red sea dragon creature had a flame coming from its mouth thawing out the people. "Hey, thanks, just stay away from Ilex forest." A shop keeper said "Why?" Silver asked "That is where she lives, and she keeps humans out, she is also master in sneak attacks, you never see it coming." a woman said.

"Thanks" Silver said.

"heh, It has been a awhile since I was last out here" Silver said looking at the forest as he entered he felt something different about the forest it was too quiet. No pokemon were making a sound, all he heard was the wind. He was so focused on getting to the heart of the forest, he never noticed a pair of blue eyes watching him in the bushes then disappeared.

**CLIFF HANGER! haha always wanted to say that i wonder what will happen next! squels in delight****.**

**Silver: you already wrote the whole story...**

**Catro1000: no not all of it... hey where did our star go?**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen Laura is making a mess having no idea wht she is doing after Gold gave her a sugar rush. XD **

**Catro1000:please keep reading and reveiw so i know at least SOMEONE it reading this poor excuse for a fanfic... THX FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS I HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE HEY WAIT DON'T TOUCH THAT B-  
**

**Camera shuts off**


	2. ambush

**DISCLAMER: don't own pokemon PERIOD!  
**

**Laura: so this is my big moment to meet my travel partner?  
**

**Catro1000: yup (Laura has no idea that her partner is Silver. I'm evil XD)  
**

**Laura: so do i go now or...  
**

**Catro1000: ACTION!  
**

**Laura: OK THEN! *runs to the set***

In the heart of Ilex forest a giant tree looms over the whole forest, where a pokemon family stays to gaurd the forest.

The oldest sister weavile named Jewel, a second sister feraligatr named Big fang, the father Dash the arcanine, and the mother Dragon the dragonite, the second youngest sister Sissy the zoroark, and the youngest brother Fox the umbreon, but one member of that family made them special.

A human girl, the middle child, wearing leaf clothing, messed up brown hair, fang like teeth, and nails that are like claws, her name is-

"Laura! you home? I'm here to report" a human sized black creature called up the tree.

"Yeah Sissy I'm home. now report." Laura called back from the second highest branch that was their leafy net, not taking her eyes off the forest.

"A human is in our forest" Sissy said already on a branch just before the nest.

"About time. I was getting board cause we had no excitment in a while. I'll go probly jut some random person taking a walk." Laura said dusting off her clothing and cracking her knuckles.

"It's a trainer" Sissy said as Laura grinned even more.

"A trainer you say? heh this will be fun, I'll get the family rounded up" Laura said as she whistled as loud as she could so the rest can hear.

A moment later the family rushed to the red haired boy and slowed down as they closed in.

"I swear if Gold sent me on a wild goose chase I'll kill him... Don't get your hopes up weavile chances are they might just let us pass..." the trainer said as Fox stepped on a twig snapping it in two making the trainer turn his head to the sound as the rest glared at Fox who smiled nervously.

"Did you hear that weavile?" the trainer asked as his pokemon nodded and got ready for battle.

"Heh... this will be really fun..." Laura said watching from a bush a few feet away as Sissy transformed into a giant green bug that had long scyth like hands.

"A scyther nice" Laura said as Sissy darted to the trainer slashing as his face leaving a scartch making him yelp in pain as Sissy hid on the other side of the path waiting for the next step.

the trainer released his Feraligatr, kingdra, rypherior, honchcrow, and gyradose.

"heh... he thinks he is out numbered. He is smarter then we thought" Sissy said to herself as she grinned. "I love a challenge

"Remember the human is mine" Laura ordered as the others nodded. Dash used flamethrower as Dragon used whirlpool to create smoke.

"Make it fast, i can't wait much longer..." Laura said as she got glared at by her parents making her shut up.

_Silver's P.O.V_

My team and I were looking around to see where the next attack was going to take place. a moment later I saw... smoke? it was rising around us...

"Damn it! it's too thick I can't see a thing!" I growled when I saw something darting towards me _** FAST**!_ next thing I knew a lot of weight was on me pinning me to the ground, holding my arms out. I couldn't see what was on me, I hate feeling so helpless when I'm like this!

I heard something growl then I saw it. the smoke may be thick but the sun showed glisning fangs. At that moment i felt a little less weight on me and I knew then and there it was going to go for my neck. I moved fast holding it at bay but then I felt something.. Leafy? and it was somehow lighten then I expected.

Right after that I felt sharp pain on my arm and I dropped it, hearing it scramble up fast. the smoke began to clear and I saw my team pinned by other pokemon. I then turned my attention to the pokemon that I was fighting. when i looked saw a... girl?

She was on all fours and growling, I thought it was a pokemon! She ducked down in the remaining smoke and darted to me again. I stayed focused on the moving smoke in front of me when i felt pressure on my back! I was careless... _DAMN IT!_

Then when i felt the girl on me, she somehow got off me then yelped. i got up fast to see two men in black outfits with the letter 'R' on them. and one of the was holding a device of some sort.

"Team Rocket!" i growled as the two men just glanced at me then back behind me. i turned to see the girl in a net she was biting and scrambling to get free from the net. but the more she strugelled the more tighter the net got.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted glaring at the two men as they grinned before one could open his mouth and give me a big lecture on their plan the other stomped on his foot.

"Just get the pokemon to transform" the grunt growled at the younger man who nodded then ran past me kicking the back of my head.

"NOW" the grunt said as he electricuted the net making the girl make a high pitch squeling noise causing all three of us to cover our ears. As we did so i looked over to see my team knocked out and an arcanine and scyther rush to the runts and pinning them to the ground. as they did so i could have sworn one of them spoke.

_"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"_

I got up to help the girl out of the net. When i did so she got up fast on all fours and snapped at me with her fanglike teeth. i backed up a bit holding both my hands up when the dragonite ran up behind her and said something in her ear. the girl nodded and hopped on raising her hand in the air calling the two off, and they fled into the forest.

I looked over to my team who were getting up and looking around like they didn't know what happened. to be honest neither did I.

"Tonight we are going to search for there home... and team rocket is involved as well... Fanfuckingtastic!"

**And... DONE! ok after this i am holding Q and A for you all to know more about any character!**

**Sissy: attention whore...**

**HEY! I JUST WANT TO BE KNOWN PLUS ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT!**

**Laura: also cheack out catro's denviant art page!**

**HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Silver:can i quit now? no one is going to read this stuff.**

**What? NO! WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS STORY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO!**

**HEY DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON I'M NOT D-**

**Camra shuts off**


	3. stuck like glue

**HI I'M BACK sorry for the wait i was working on deviant art**

**Laura: So... now what?**

**Silver: if she attacks me again i'm going to sue**

**NO NO... wait you can't sue me can you?**

**Silver: yes i can! cause you don't own me or anything in pokemon except Laura**

**HEY YOU JUST DID DISCLAIMER!**

**Silver: O.O... no i didn't **

**Laura: *grabs the speaker thing* GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Catro and Silver: *now deaf***

That night the six were asleep, but Laura was staring at the full moon then looked at her family wondering why she looked so different... she had no ability... no wings...or no tail.. she took out a wooden like flute and played a slow lullaby to the forest.

she went to bed after that. Not looking back up to see a honchcrow flying with its trainer. "There is the tree they live in, we will try to talk to the girl when she is alone" Silver said looking though his binoculars and flew back to Goldenrod.

The next morning Laura woke up to see Silver sitting at the edge of her nest.

"N-Nani... AHHH!" Laura said as she got up and charged at the red head. _not this time_ Silver thought as he took her arms as she jumped for him and threw her down causing her to go in a daze for a second.

"Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru? _translation: what are you doing here?_" Laura said shaking her and baring her fang like teeth.

"What?" Silver asked as Laura just glared at him.

"Orok ana ningen _stupid human"_ Laura said mostly to herself

"I can't under stand you!" Silver snapped as Laura bared her fangs and crouched down ready to attack as Silver flinched_ don't get mad at her she is serious!_

"Do you under stand me now..." Laura growled she never wanted to talk to a human ever since the fire she still kept the scar on her left upper arm covered up.

"Yeah" Silver said as Laura sat down like a dog then she glared at the pokeballs on Silver's belt then growled.

Silver reached for one as she growled louder as he took off the belt and set it down in front of him.

"Can we talk now?" Silver asked trying not to sound like a threat as Laura just began to climb down.

"Hey wait a minute!" Silver asked as he grabbed her wrist as she turned her head fast and growled viciously.

After that the two heard a hovering noise and a strong wind that made the trees shake.

"nani? _what?" _Laura said looking where the noise was coming from as Silver,still holding Laura's wrist, got out his binoculars and looked to see a helicopter with the letter "R" on it with a grunt pointing a machine at the to. Laura looked and saw what he was doing and snatched the binculars away and copied what he did and saw what he was looking at.

"YOU DID THIS!" Laura growled throwing the binoculars at him hitting his head.

"NO I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Silver snapped as they heard a shot of some sort. Silver moved forgetting that he still had Laura by the wrist as she was pulled along when something hit both their wrists. "What the hell?" Silver asked looking at some sort of bluish blob.

"What the hell is this?" Laura said trying to chew it off as she dodged fires dragging Silver along. "It's no use it taste weird and it's like steel!" Laura growled taking a spit as she whistled.

Not a second later a scyther flew up as it landed Laura jumped on Sissy's back. Sissy noticed Silver fast and glared at him.

"WHO IS THAT?"

"NO CLUE BUT LET'S GET THE FAMILY AND GET!"

"DID THAT POKEMON JUST TALK?"

Sissy nodded as jumped down from the tree and cried out as she rushed to a secret cave waiting for the rest to show.

a moment later the family was all there, sitting as Dash and Dragon moved a boulder in cover the entrance, and Sissy turned into a spider pokemon and crawled into Laura's clothing. after a while all were sitting quietly staring at Silver.

"Who is this human?" Fox blurted out as all glared at hm them then looked at Silver as he cleared his throught.

"I am Silver" Silver said as their stares grew colder when he caught on. "I-I was sent to investigate the attacks happening here"

"WELL you are going to have to help us go somewhere else! and if you wern't on my wrist i would have killed you by now... but i don't want any dead weight being dragged along with me." Laura growled as Silver looked at her then glanced at Jewel who nodded saying Laura isn't kidding.

"Well i got some empty pokeballs... if you want to stick together this is an easy way... now that i think of it my team was still in your home when we escaped" Silver said as Laura handed him his belt.

"Grabbed it before we left" Laura said as Silver handed her five pokeballs not knowing Sissy was in her clothing.

"ummm... what do you all think?" Laura asked as Silver was still confused on how the pokemon talk like a human.

"I think it's ok... i mean better than getting seperatted" Dragon said as they all nodded in agreement. Laura examined the pokeballs for a second and rolled one a bit trying to find a way to put her family in them.

"You have no idea how to use one, do you?" Silver asked as Laura shook her head. _figures_ Silver thought as he showed her how to capture pokemon and gave her a belt to put them on. After so Dash and Dragon moved the boulder and got put in their new pokeballs after so.

"So now what dummy?" Laura asked as Silver glared at her.

"Dummy?" he snarled as Laura just looked right through him like the glare he gave her was nothing. "I don't care if you gave me your name or not. Dummy fit you better" Laura said

"Let's just get going, first stop at golden rod to stock up" Silver said walking but got tugged after a moment. "Can't dummy if you went there, you would know they want me dead or something" Laura said as Silver remembered what the shopkeepers said about her.

"know any other ways we could get past goldenrod?" Silver said sarcasticly knowing there was no way she coul-

"Rooftops!" Laura cheered

"Rooftops?" Silver echoed

"Father will carry us" Laura said as she got out his pokeball and examined it for a minute. "how do you get this out?"Silver rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath and pressed the button and let out Dash.

"Thanks lets go past Golden rod!" Laura said hopping on, when Silver climbed on Dash glared at him and growled low enough for Silver to hear.

"Hold on human!" Dash growled almost happily arching his back before taking off through the forest. Silver felt sick but it got worse when Dash got to the first building and jumped. Silver hung tightly with his left hand as his right was pulled up since Laura was holding on to Dash's shoulders. After a while Silver's nightmare was over he got off and almost hurled as Laura returned Dash to his pokeball. Laura glanced down to see if Sissy was alright. she was.

"You... stupid... girl" Silver growled still shook up from the roller coaster like ride when it hit him. "You know what i never got your name" Silver said as Laura glared at him then glanced around her clothing, (Silver still has no idea Sissy is in Laura's clothing) then took a deep breath. "Laura" she said dryly obviously not happy about telling him her name.

As they walked Laura glanced around the route she has never been out of goldenrod or Ilex forest before. Laura spotted a large boulder and smiled happily as she rushed up to it dragging Silver along."What the hell!" Silver snapped as Laura tapped the boulder as it turned around revealing i was a gravler.

"Ananta wa kono koto kara watashitachi o kaiho suru koto ga dekimasu ka? _Can you free us from this thing?_" Laura said holding out thier wrists Silver glanced at Laura then at thier wrists then at the pokemon that nodded the held up a hand making Silver panic a bit. It used karate chop but the impact made it's hand bounce back and made the pokemon sulk a bit. Laura smiled and patted it on the back.

"Tonikaku arigato! _thanks anyway!" _Laura said as the gravler smiled and went back into the trees.

As night fell Silver and Laura fought over if they should stay and make camp or continue. Silver won that battle since Laura was tired from earlier that day and didn't want to deal with it anymore.

As the two found a small clearing with a tree in it Laura jumped for the tree, but was pulled back and hit Silver.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO JUMP DUMMY!" Laura snapped as she got up

"WELL WARN ME NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU JUMP YOU STUPID GIRL" Silver snarled when his shoulders got grabbed the he got thrown on the tree's largest branch. "happy now dummy?" Laura said landing as she grabbed some leaves and made a leafy nest like the one back in Ilex as Silver just sighed angry like.

_later that night_

Silver felt something curled up next to him he pulled it closer and put his arm around it. it had a strong scent of the forest and berries. he sighed a bit and put his lips on something soft like furret fur.

_why do i feel all fuzzy inside? _Silver thought

**Annnd... DONE!**

**Laura was speaking japanese is you all were wondering but in my story it is the language of pokemon!**

**Silver: how the hell do you know any japanese?**

**GOOGLE TRANSLATER!**

**Everyone:... turn off the camra**

**WHAT NOOO I Still have an important message**

**Camera man: ok**

**Question and answer is still on and if you want to see my art come on over to my deviant art page.**

**Camera man: that's it?**

**That's it**

**camera shuts off**


End file.
